The Fun Never Ends
by MrNinjaFace
Summary: Things have changed in the Land Of Ooo. More humans. School. Cars. Finn has started attending school and has fallen for the new girl. Can he try to hide his feelings long enough from the girl of his dreams to keep away from embaressment? Sucky Summary. My first fanfic.
1. The fun begins

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so don't hate! Anyways heres the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer: I do not or ever will, own Adventure Time. The only things I own are my OCs and this story!**

**Narrater's P.O.V**

_ A boy was running. Screams of anger and pure madness could be heard behind him. He skidded to a stop and looked behind him. He picked his white hat with bear ears off the Ground. This boy was named Finn. He had been 7 years old at the time. He saw a large mob coming towards him. The mob carried swords, guns, and other weapons. Finn, poor boy, had just lost more of his friends because of this mob. He started running again as the mob got closer. The world around him was dead, cold, and horrible. Red pools of blood were everywhere. Bodies lay on the ground unmoving. Screams and gunshots could be heard everywhere. The world was a wasteland. He ran and turned a corner trying to lose the mob. The mob was none other than the people and mostly warriors of the Kingdom of Evil. The Kingdom of Evil was trying to wipe out the race of humans completely. Finn kept running. He was out of breath and tired. But he didn't stop._

_ He turned another corner only to find, to his despair, that it was a dead end. He turned and saw the mob approaching. Then he heard a voice. "Hey, dude. Down here."_

_He turned and saw a hooded short boy. He gestured to follow. Finn followed the boy into a hole in the ground. Finn heard a flip switch and the room was lit. Finn looked at the boy and asked, "Who are you?" The boy said, "My name is Jake." The boy removed his hood and to Finn's surprise he wasn't a boy at all. He was a yellow dog, about his age. "Who are you dude?" Jake asked. "I'm Finn." Finn said. "Finn... Finn, Finn, Finn... oh yeah! My dad told me about you! He said, "If I ever find a boy named Finn, to take care of him" Jake said. "Your dad knew who I was?" Finn asked. "Apparently, he said when you find him it will probably not be safe on the streets. He told me to take you to the tree fort and wait out the war." ' The Tree Fort?' Finn thought. "Ok" Finn said. "Great!" Jake said. "And Finn, you know what time it is?" Jake asked. "No, I don't have a watch." Finn said. "No dude it's adventure time!" Jake exclaimed. "Algebraic!" Finn said. And they set out to the tree fort._


	2. The Present

**~6 years later~**

Finn Sat on the the couch of the tree fort playing a game on Beemo, "Aw man again!" Finn said when he died again almost beating the Guardians Of Sunshine game.

"Yo Finn whats wrong hommie?" Jake said. "I lost again man!" Finn yelled. "Hey it's ok man" Jake said. "We never beat that game before." "Yeah I guess your right." The tree fort was still there but Ooo had gained _alot _of humans. Now things were a bit different. There was schools, roads, cars, and things like that. Finn and Jake and all there friends like Marceline, and PB were still there. Anyways back to Finn and Jake. They were playing games on Beemo when the mail came through the slot. "I'll get it." Finn said. Finn walked to the door and looked through the mail. "Bill... Check... Letter ...and-wait Whats this?" Finn said as he looked through the mail. He looked at the final piece of mail. It was a envelope with a wax seal on it. It looked important. He took the seal off and took out the the paper inside. It read:

Finn and Jake we would like to inform you that you will be enrolled

in a school this year. You can wear anything you desire.

School starts tomorrow.

O.C.S.S

(Ooo County School System)

Finn checked the letter, he was not mistaken. Him and Jake Were Starting _school_ tomorrow


	3. The Girl

**~The next day~**

**Finn's P.O.V**

I'm going to school today. Me and Jake went through the school doors. Jake and I were _never_prepared for what we saw. We saw bunchs of people all overy the place. I saw a girl making out with a dude at some lockers, which, Jake, thankfully, covered my eyes from after two minutes. I saw big jocks shoving some kids in lockers. I was pretty pissed, so I ran at them. I punched the leader in the face, I threw another on the ground, and the last guy, well, he just ran away. People had gathered around and started cheering. They chanted my name. Then the bell rung, but the people didn't stop cheering. "Come on Jake. Let's hurry. Don't want to be late for class." I told Jake. "Aright man." Jake agreed. We soon made it to class. I sat down at the back and Jake sat up front with his girlfriend Lady Rainacorn. "Hello class. My name is Mr. Yoshimato. I am your math teacher. Now we are going to start with a quiz to test what you already know, and what you need to learn." Then the class door opened. "Ah yes, I almost forgot, we have a new student." **(In this fanfic Finn went here last school year)** I looked up and I saw the most beautiful girl I had every seen! She had ocean-blue eyes, snow white hair, a light blue skirt, and yellow shirt. "_Oh my glob...that girl is so beautiful!" _I thought. "Hi, my name is Breanna." She said. "Ok Breanna, you may sit next Finn in the back." Mr. Yoshimato said. She walked towards the back and sat down in the chair right next to me. "_This girl looks amazing."_ I thought. She looked over at me and giggled. I realized I was staring. I blushed, and she smiled at me. "This is going to be the best school year ever." I thought. I smiled and started on my work.


	4. The closet

**A/N: There is some love action in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Adventure Time. Same old same old.**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

Finn finished his work before anyone else. He looked at Breanna and saw she was already done too. 'Wow she works fast.' Finn thought. Breanna turned and saw Finn was staring at her. She giggled and Finn turned away blushing in embaressment.

**~At lunch~**

**Finn's P.O.V**

I sat at a table away from the others, alone. Which some people would think is weird because I'm basicly the school hero. _Literally_. Then I heard a female voice behind me say, "Mind if I sit here?" I said, "Not at all." And I looked at who asked and saw Breanna. She sat next to me and a little closer then I would think. After a little while her hand drifted to my thigh. My eyes widened in shock and startledness. Breanna looked at me. I saw four things in her eyes: one, happiness. Two, embarresment. Three, _l-love._ And four looked the most in her eyes. It was- _lust._ She wa blushing and so was I. She said, "Finn... do you... like me? Like, _like like_ me? "Um... well... err... I uhhh... Y-Ye-Yeah. I-I do Breanna. I stuttered. She smiled at me. "Good" She whispered. She said "Follow me." and we left the cafiteria. We stopped and she looked around. "Breanna what wro-" SHe pulled me into a closet. She closed and locked the door. "U-Uh... B-Breanna? W-What are you doing?" I said. She said, "I'm glad you like me Finn." She came to me and kissed my cheek. "Because." She crawled towards me(We were both on the ground by then) and whispered "I like you too Finn. Alot." In my ear. Then she crawled over me and kissed me on the lips. My eyes were wide but I soon relaxed and let them close. I felt her tongue slip into my mouth. Our tongues battled each other and both of us would moan every now and then. She slipped a note into my pocket and pulled away. Both of us were blushed like strawberry's. She then said, "Follow that address and follow the notes." She winked at me blew me a kiss and ran out of the closet. I walked out of the closet thinking, "YESSSSSS!"


	5. Nighttime fun

**A/N: Lot's of 'sex' related parts in this chappy! *wink wink* Finn your going to LOVE this chapter.**

**Finn: Why?**

**Me: Oh you'll see... You'll see. Hehheh hahahaha Muahahahaha!**

**Finn: *gulp* *sweatdrop* Uh... Dude? W-Whats with t-the e-evil laugh? And why are you saying "You'll see" mysteriusly and evily?**

**Me: No reason. Heheh...**

**Finn: *gulp* Uh oh...**

**Disclaimer: I, once again, do not, of ever will, own Adventure Time.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**~At the Tree Fort~**

**Nobody's P.O.V**

****Finn woke up in the middle of the night and got out of bed as quiet as possible. He quietly got dressed in blue jeans, and a light blue t-shirt. He opened and closed the front door then walked away. He waited till he was out of hearing of the Tree Fort then dug through his pocket and pulled out the note Breanna gave him. He unfolded it, and read:

Finn,

I know you like me. No worry's. But if you want to find out how I _really_ feel about you, come to the place of the address. You'll see a note. Follow what it says to the next note, and so on. Follow _exactly_ what the final note says and you'll see how I feel about you. See you soon Finny. ***kiss mark***

Breanna

Finn was a bit nervous but he followed the directions to the address the note said. He ended up at a pinkish house. He saw a note on the door it said "Finn". He unfolded it and read:

`Finn

Open the door. Then look in the small purple room and take the small blue box don't look in it. Then read the note next to it. Getting closer.

Breanna

He shivered. He walked into the purple room and picked up the blue box. He picked up the note and read:

Finn

Your almost go to the pink colored door.

Breanna

He did as the note said. His eyes widened when he read what the note on the door said:

Finn

You've come to the place. Now, walk into the room with your eyes closed. Open them when I luck.

Breanna

He wondered 'Good luck? That can't be good.' He opened the door with his eyes closed. He heard a female voice say, "Open your eyes." in a sing song tone. He uncovered his eyes, which widened as he saw Breanna laying on her bed naked, staring at him with lustful eyes. She said, "Hey there, Finny. Like what you see I guess?" He stuttered, "U-Uh... Y-Yeah..." She smiled seductivly at him and winked. 'Oh sweet glob help me...' He thought


End file.
